One or more server devices are typically used as a platform for providing a predetermined service to users who have registered in advance. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5841280 discloses a server device that provides a combat game to users who use their terminal devices.
Diversification of services provided to users registered in a platform has been desired. However, diversification of services may not always be easy to carry out. For example, in order to diversify services, it may be necessary to increase the number of server devices or enhance the performance of the server devices that function as the platform.